


【表卢】Eros

by Toddie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Lukas, Drug Use, Gangbang, M/M, Prison Sex, Top Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: 军医马x俘虏卢





	1. 拷问

卢卡斯暴露了，在敌军拷问部暗渡陈仓时被当场抓获。不久前被送到这儿来接受审讯的那位同胞尤其重要，卢卡斯奉命助他逃脱，却不慎把自己搭了进去，曾经的拷问部长官跌进了自己编织的牢笼。他已下了走不出去的决心，打算缄默至死。  
卢卡斯双手被锁链吊高，腿也被系上沉重的脚镣。他的目光扫过墙上悬挂的骇人刑具，回忆着拷问部每一个人的拷问手段，以及自己该如何应对。令他意外的是，来的不是他所知的任何一个人，而是个提着急救箱的白大褂军医，像是刚从医务室赶来。卢卡斯隐约记得他的名字，马克。  
“佩尔曼军官，我们开始吧。”马克的语气里丝毫不见对叛徒的仇恨，就像在说今天吃什么一样稀松平常，“事先说好，我不关心您所谓的军人气节。我只负责用刑，审讯之类的待会儿会有人来。不过您不招供只会让我更开心，这样您被我玩死了也跟我没有一点关系。”  
“你不是军医吗？”卢卡斯满腹狐疑地看着这个架着眼镜看上去斯斯文文的年轻人。  
“您曾经是拷问部的长官，各路货色的手段都知道，可能不管用。所以派我来，满足一下我见不得人的兴趣。”马克打了个哈欠，走到墙边挑选着刑具，“您想先来哪一种？”  
卢卡斯警惕地盯着马克：“给个痛快，我没什么好说的。”  
“我是医生，我的任务是让人体会活着的快乐。”马克淡淡地说，“再说一遍，您想先来哪一种？您不选可就是我来选了。”  
卢卡斯一言不发。  
两人相视良久，马克似乎等到了他想要的答案，一个刑具都没挑，径直走向了自己的急救箱，说：“佩尔曼军官，我给过您机会。”  
他从急救箱中翻找出一条折叠的鞭子，“那就先从简单的开始吧。这里的鞭子没经过消毒，打出来的伤口不好看，而且容易感染。”  
卢卡斯在军校就受过训练，鞭刑是不会让他的意志松动半分的。马克整理好鞭子，突然问道：“有没有人说过您很漂亮？”  
“什么？”卢卡斯一愣，马克趁机一鞭子当头劈下，在他的胸口划出一道狰狞的血痕。不堪一击的衬衫被瞬间撕开裂口，卢卡斯眼角一抽，咬紧了后槽牙，连叫都没有叫一声，眼神阴沉地盯着马克。  
“您很漂亮，我不会对您的脸动手。”马克这么说着，抓住卢卡斯的衬衫向两边撕开，若有若无地舔了一口他的胸肌，炽热的吐息喷在卢卡斯的胸前，低沉的声线让卢卡斯耳尖通红，“但是身体，身体只有遍体鳞伤才好看。”  
卢卡斯一凛，惊得呵斥了一声，马克像什么都没发生过一样退后一步，面不改色地举起了鞭子。鞭子在空气中划出清脆的一响，这次抽在了卢卡斯的腹部，和胸口上那道正好形成一个十字架。卢卡斯忍住灼烧般的疼痛，咬牙切齿地开口道：“你这个疯子。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”马克加重了力道，闷不做声地抽打着卢卡斯的身体。卢卡斯的身前身后很快就血肉模糊，他只是攥紧了拳头，咬牙吞下因痛楚发出的叫声。马克面前的卢卡斯可以用触目惊心来形容，但在他眼里，那样叫作秀色可餐。  
马克欣赏着自己造就的“杰作”，绽放出满意的笑容。他抚上卢卡斯铁青的脸，深深吻住了他毫无血色的唇。卢卡斯彻底震惊了，本能地试图别开头奋力挣扎，却被马克钳制住头动弹不得。他一用力，全身的伤口便像爬虫一样噬咬着他的神经。每当他的意志被伤痛侵蚀得松懈一分，马克的舌尖就探入一分。两人的舌交织缠绵，很快就把他逼入进退维谷的绝境。  
卢卡斯满脸通红，任凭马克对他为所欲为却无能为力。马克直到把卢卡斯的唇摩挲得微微红肿才肯放开。他如获至宝般地微笑，与卢卡斯额头相抵，赞叹道：“抱歉，佩尔曼军官，您太美了。”  
“混蛋！”卢卡斯想象过各种酷刑的摧残，却没曾想会被这样折辱，气得把锁链挣得铮铮作响，简直想把近在咫尺的马克生吞活剥了。他猛地往前一个头槌——这是他唯一能使出的招数了——把马克撞个正着。马克扶着鼻子怔怔地退了几步，沾了沾从鼻腔里流出的温热液体，表情从难以置信到平静如初切换得行云流水：“噢，这可不怎么令人高兴——您想试试我配的新药吗？保证让您快乐得如同在天堂一般。”  
话音刚落，马克就回到了自己的急救箱边，马马虎虎地止了鼻血，就又开始翻找。卢卡斯有了不祥的预感，而这在他看到马克拿出一支注射器时得到了印证。  
“我的最新成果，仅此一管。药性成瘾，烈到刚好让您欲罢不能又不用担心致死。”马克一步步走向无谓挣扎的卢卡斯，淡色的眼里染上疯狂的光彩，“您的皮肤很白，血管又浅，这药一定会让您爽上天的。”  
他捉住卢卡斯的一条胳膊，用棉棒沾上碘伏擦拭着。卢卡斯挣扎得很剧烈，他知道这管药会无情地扭曲他的意志，一旦让马克得逞就再也回不去了。马克迟迟下不了针，一把揪住卢卡斯的后脑，用同样的招数接连问候了他的额头，把他撞得七荤八素才将针头没入卢卡斯紧绷的肌肉来到血管，将诡异色泽的药液缓缓推了进去。  
“不！”卢卡斯倒抽了一口凉气，如坠冰窟。  
“您怕得发抖。”马克抹去卢卡斯额头的汗，眼神黏在他颤抖的瞳孔中，柔声抚慰道，“没事的，很快就好了。”  
卢卡斯感觉身子一软，再怎么收缩肌肉也使不上劲。脸上红晕初显，无处安放的热浪汹涌流窜，在身体里横冲直撞，汇聚在腹股沟处，逐渐勃起。卢卡斯是个严于律己的军人，从未有纵欲的时候，现在他的身体像脱缰野马，完全不受自己的理智控制，这种情况让他手足无措。马克挑了挑眉，单膝跪下，轻轻咬上卢卡斯的拉链，褪下他的长裤。  
“别碰我……”卢卡斯无力挣扎，连语气都软了下来。他只要一分神，欲望便趁虚而入，点燃他身体的每一寸。伤口的疼痛和勃起的羞耻拉扯着他，逼出生理性的泪水。  
马克仰望着落泪的卢卡斯，说道：“佩尔曼军官，你现在是俘虏，没有拒绝的权利。”  
言罢，他覆上卢卡斯半硬的性器，手指向后延伸，沿着两枚肉囊的缝隙向前滑动，在尿道球腺上逗留摩挲，说：“这个地方，能促进射精，可以让您舒服一点。”  
卢卡斯从未被如此对待，羞愤欲死地惊叫一声，脖颈向后仰到极致，扭动着身体无济于事地躲避，反而还牵动全身的鞭伤。他极力控制着不正常的舒适呻吟，本就敏感的身体经受不住这样的刺激，更何况还有马克目光的逼视，很快就高扬起来，爆发出浓白的液体，正中马克的脸，把他的镜片沾得视野模糊。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”卢卡斯弓起身子，指甲嵌进了肉，连脚趾都蜷曲了起来，叫声到最后带上了些撕心裂肺。  
他的尊严土崩瓦解，被身体出卖，践踏摧残得体无完肤。  
马克用指腹轻轻揩去挂在嘴角的精液，摘下湿润的眼镜扔在一边，起身用纸巾抹了一把脸，压抑着气息不稳的低喘，而后用略微沙哑的嗓子对卢卡斯说：“佩尔曼军官，您现在的表情，虽然我看不太清，但足够让我来一发了。”  
“马克……嗯……我要杀了你……啊啊……”卢卡斯被汗水浸湿的刘海遮住了双眼，恶狠狠地威胁道，却不小心漏出细碎的喘息。马克被这声音激得笑出声来，走近几步，说：“看啊，佩尔曼军官。明明刚刚才泄过，您又硬起来了。”  
“你，你别过来……”卢卡斯欲哭无泪地想往后退，却被双手的锁链拽回原地。马克低头用目光细细玩赏着卢卡斯欲求不满的性器，自言自语道：“药效太强了，下次调一调剂量吧——我没料到您的身体那么敏感，是我的失误。现在我来解决。”  
马克解开自己的裤带，将自己的性器与他的相抵，用一只手故意加大力道揉搓着：“我眼神不好，可能手劲不大妥当。您请见谅。”  
“你说什么……还有下次？嗯……啊！”卢卡斯感觉自己比死在这暗无天日的拷问室还要难受，却只能任马克摆布，就像一只受暴风雨吹打的孤舟，逐渐走向崩溃。  
马克从鼻腔里吐出一声难耐的叹息，两根茁壮的性器已经大得用一只手握不住。他绕到卢卡斯的背后，对他说：“药里有肌肉松弛剂，应该不会太痛。”  
“你要是敢这么干，我发誓我一定会……呃啊啊啊！”卢卡斯话音未落，就感到异物突入，伴随着令全身发毛的侵略感，对准他的后穴展开猛烈的攻势。  
“您还不懂吗，佩尔曼军官？”马克享受一般地顶着胯，不顾卢卡斯的疼痛抚上了他的伤口，“您所有的反抗，在我看来就像欲擒故纵。”  
卢卡斯承受着痛觉与快感的双重冲击，忍住呻吟就已经耗尽了他的全部气力。他身后的马克像一只忘情的野兽，一边抽插一边赞叹着：“不过我得说，用了这么重的药还能保持理智的，我还是第一次见。您太棒了。”  
“疼……疼……”卢卡斯一身冷汗浸在伤口上，加重了伤势，又被马克毫不怜惜没轻没重地一碰，疼得他浑身打颤。他感觉身后的侵犯像是持续了一个世纪，才在马克的一声低吼下终于结束。身下的黏腻让他羞耻不已，而他自己的性器无人抚慰，已经熄火似地萎靡了下去。  
“抱歉，光顾我自己了。”马克快速地整理好自己，握住卢卡斯的性器，“很难受吧？我陪你到药效过去。”  
卢卡斯的欲望之火死灰复燃，他就快要臣服于自己的身体，发出支离破碎的呻吟，最终被射精透支了精神，晕厥过去。他数不清自己在马克手中射了多少次，只觉得自己被耻辱吞没得缄默无言。醒来时已不知过了多久，他被放在地上平躺着，马克正在给他的伤口擦上酒精消毒。  
“醒了？”马克第一反应是探了探卢卡斯的额头，只觉得低于正常体温，便松了一口气。纵欲过后的人极易发烧，一个俘虏在这种条件下可没人给他治。  
“滚开。”卢卡斯声音还很虚弱，伸出手想揪住马克的衣领。马克见状面无表情地用镊子夹着酒精棉球向他的伤口狠狠压下，卢卡斯痛得闷哼一声，不得已缩回了手。两人陷入尴尬的沉默。  
“佩尔曼军官，您知道我打了多少鞭吗？”马克突然开口，未等卢卡斯回答就自己揭晓了答案，“39鞭。”  
“那又如何？”卢卡斯一头雾水。  
马克沉默片刻，说：“没什么，祝你好运。”而后收拾好急救箱走出拷问室。  
39鞭，那是耶稣受刑时所受的鞭刑。  
卢卡斯就像被钉在十字架上的耶稣，而马克生来就是渎神之人。


	2. 药瘾

马克坐在医务室的桌前，百无聊赖地看了眼日历，距离上次接触卢卡斯已经过了两周。按理说，戒断反应应该早就开始了。  
马克吩咐过狱卒，一旦卢卡斯失控就送到他这里来。但这么多天过去，卢卡斯要么意志力远超常人，要么就可能在监狱里出事了。他努力让自己不往后者想，又想去监狱看看，但他只是个军医，没有许可也不能三天两头地往监狱跑，不然可能会被扣上通敌的罪名。  
门外突然传来嘈杂的人声，这种情况在晚上可不多见。马克心有灵犀地感应到了什么，几乎是立刻从靠背椅上弹了起来，然后整理好心绪故作镇定地开门。  
是卢卡斯，被两个大兵押着进来，身体不受控制地战栗着，精神恍惚地胡言乱语，声音听起来比上次沙哑了许多。马克心疼得想把他立刻扶进怀里注一剂药，但他没有，而是按捺着有些焦躁的心思，平静地让他们进来。  
马克跟大兵简单交代了几句，就把他们打发走了——这些士兵平日里都受过马克的治疗，对他还是客气的——然后走向在地上缩成一团打颤的卢卡斯。他比上次见时更瘦了，金黄的头发凌乱得像稻草，身上的衣服也褴褛不堪，混着泥和血。马克俯身拨开他遮住眼睛的碎发，尽量轻柔地说：“佩尔曼军官，是我，马克。听我说，您想用药，对吗？”  
卢卡斯满脸泪痕，被焦虑和虚脱折磨得筋疲力尽，听到马克的声音立刻望向了他。他惊恐的瞳孔有些失神，瞬间就跪坐起来抓住了马克的裤腿，语无伦次地呜咽了一通后，却艰难地松开手，抱住自己，痛苦地摇头：“不要……我忍了……那么久……我不会求你……呜嗯……”  
马克有些无名的恼火，不禁“啧”了一声，但又觉得卢卡斯这副维护可怜尊严的模样让他不忍放手。他把椅子拉过来，在卢卡斯面前坐下，一边解开裤子一边说：“听着，想要药的话，给我口交。”  
“你做梦！”卢卡斯恶狠狠地推了他一把，却把自己推得连连后退，后背撞到墙传来一阵眩晕。他试图摸索到门，抓住门把手，想要跌跌撞撞地逃出去，却绝望地发现门早已锁上。  
马克叹了一口气，起身揪住卢卡斯的后衣领，轻松地把他放倒拖回原地，把椅子拉拢将他逼到墙角，整个人投下的阴影足够把卢卡斯笼罩在内。他捏起卢卡斯的下颌引到自己胯下，掏出性器，有些按耐不住地沉声吐出两个字：“听话。”  
卢卡斯快要被折磨疯了，本就脆弱的防线在药瘾和马克的双重攻势中逐渐败下阵来。他深深地意识到自己正在朝自己绝不想看到的方向改变。他已是笼中之鸟，心中抱守的那点可怜的准则只会折磨自己也折磨他人。和那些想从他嘴里撬出情报的人不同，马克从见面的第一天开始要的就只是他这个人，不会威胁到军队的安全。而他已经给予了足够的耐心。  
那就给他一次吧，就这一次，反正自己已经污浊不堪。抵抗欲望的挣扎，实在是太痛苦了。  
下次，卢卡斯在心里发着明知不堪一击的誓，下次他一定不会输给药瘾。  
“给……给我……药……”卢卡斯的声音细若蚊呐，却清清楚楚灌进了马克的耳朵。他轻拢卢卡斯的后颈，压抑着声线里的欣喜若狂，说：“好孩子。不要用牙齿，听懂了吗？”  
接着，马克被卢卡斯称得上迫不及待的整根吞入惊了一惊。性器被干燥温热的口腔包裹着吮吸，虽生涩得毫无技巧可言，但卢卡斯急切舐弄的模样让马克迷醉不已。他能感受到卢卡斯舌尖的起伏，口腔内壁的滑动，甚至喉咙深处的纹理，每一次漏出呜咽时声带的震动，都足以点燃他的情欲。  
谁能想到曾经高高在上令人闻风丧胆的拷问部长官如今雌服在自己的胯下？ 马克如是想着，欣然接受这令人震悚的乐趣，他身下承欢的那物也愉悦地挺拔起来。在它蓄势待发时，马克忽然抬起卢卡斯的下巴，指甲轻轻刮过他丰润的下唇，说：“够了，我去给你拿药。以你现在的身体条件，吞下去可能会伤到胃。”  
卢卡斯可能是因为马克的性器捅到了深喉，引起一阵生理性的干呕。他无法控制油然而生的兴奋，但又困惑地看着马克。这男人总是我行我素地把控着强硬与温柔的界线，简直是想把他驯化成斯德哥尔摩综合征。  
马克起身拿了一管药，娴熟地抽进注射器里，向卢卡斯伸手：“手给我。”  
卢卡斯紧咬着下唇，饱受折磨的理智做出惊人的反扑，竟把他自然伸出的手缩了回来。他踌躇了片刻，药瘾爬上他脆弱的神经，这才让他再次把手递了出去。  
“放松，太紧张会很疼的。”马克尽量克制自己熊熊燃烧的欲望，揉弄着卢卡斯纤细的手臂，生怕自己一个晃神扎漏了针，花了比以往更长的时间才找准血管，然后一针到位，这才如释重负地跌回椅子里，发出下一条指令：“坐上来。”  
药效已经习惯了卢卡斯的身体一般，轻车熟路地启动了他的热流，在他体内乱窜。卢卡斯大口喘息着，身体的空虚逐渐被活络的极乐填满，顾不得羞耻情面，乖乖地攀上了马克的膝盖。马克顺势把他揽进怀里，剥去他的衣裤，原本苍白的躯干泛着诱人的潮红，连结痂的新旧鞭伤都更显鲜艳。马克不禁拥吻上他的伤口，痛觉此刻都化作迷幻的快感，让卢卡斯不自觉地仰头呻吟。  
“呜……马克……”  
卢卡斯下意识地用手臂环住马克的脖子，有些不得要领地扭动着腰肢，光是将马克的性器纳入后穴就累得他满头的汗。马克一手扶住他的腰，一手揉着他曲线优美的臀，帮他上下耸动，还不时在卢卡斯胸前落下挑逗意味的一吻，回报是卢卡斯被贯穿身体的甜蜜低喘。但卢卡斯太过虚弱，只能被动地颠簸，到后来都是马克在顶胯承受他的重量。卢卡斯的性器早就被药物催生出充血的硬度，在马克性器摩擦前列腺的刺激下很快就迸射出浊白，顺着仍旧硬朗的性器缓缓流淌下来，肉眼可见的色情。  
马克闷吼一声，卢卡斯觉得精液的喷泉像高压水枪一样逼人，自己的内脏都被灼烧熨烫，瘫软在马克怀里小声抽泣。他把卢卡斯打横抱起，平放在医务室的床上，自己将那身已成拘束的衣物脱了，露出肌肉棱角分明的健硕身体，然后继续将性器没入后穴，把粉嫩的肉壁塑成自己的形状。交合之处发出弹性十足的水渍碰撞声，在四周静寂下显得尤为淫亵。  
卢卡斯已经被快感霸占了身体，连反抗都无法反抗。他用手臂遮住眼睛，牙齿把嘴唇咬出了血，抽噎到声音嘶哑，夹杂着羞于启齿的低喘，却死也不愿放声哭出来。马克见他这副硬撑的模样，越发想把他揉碎了尽数收进怀里。  
美丽而强大的人，总是会引起破坏的欲望。  
“卢卡斯，卢卡斯……看着我……”马克拉开卢卡斯的手，抚上他发烫的脸颊。他曾不止一次看见卢卡斯清澈的淡蓝眼眸，从前也只能匆匆地打个照面。从第一次遇见开始他就笃定，那双清冷禁欲的瞳孔就该染上情欲的色彩，那副修长的身躯就该伤痕累累，以及，卢卡斯高潮的表情一定不喾于世界名画。  
当马克听说卢卡斯是卧底的时候，他第一反应是他的机会来了。将个人欲望凌驾于军队纪律之上，他可一点都不觉得卑劣，这也是为什么他选择退而求其次，在后方做个军医而不是去冲锋陷阵。那种被纪律束缚的生活不适合他。  
马克深深地望向眼前呼吸紊乱，喉咙里滚出撩人音色的卢卡斯。总有一天这个宁死不屈的美人会被处决，不过只有片刻欢愉也罢，他要把他拥有到极致。  
马克再一次在卢卡斯体内爆发。卢卡斯骤然缩紧的后穴，紧绷弓起的纤腰，紧抓床单的骨节分明的手，被欲望击败忍不住上扬的嘴角，蒙上水雾的双眼……一切的一切，被马克尽收眼底。  
真是一副世界名画啊。马克把性器拔了出来，吻了吻卢卡斯的唇。卢卡斯的身体意犹未尽地微微痉挛，内心却终于从隐退的药效中幡然醒悟，让他感到刀绞一般的阴寒彻骨。  
拼死抵抗还是屈辱接受，摆在他面前的两条道路都是深渊。更糟糕的是，无论他怎么挣扎，前者都会把他推向后者，连挽尊的机会都被自己的违心承欢堵死。  
“卢卡斯。”马克躺到卢卡斯身边，显得床有些挤。卢卡斯也不顾腰杆酸痛，硬生生地侧躺背对着他，心如死灰地开口：“别碰我。”  
“听我说，都是药效的问题，和您的人格一点关系都没有。我知道您不是这样的人。”马克似乎猜到了卢卡斯在想什么，再次凑近，意欲搂上他的腰。  
卢卡斯的眼眶竟有些热，有种可笑的被救赎的错觉。他马上意识到那是错误的，自己会变成这副不堪的模样，就是马克的错。这算什么故作温柔的劝慰，这是他为了减轻两人负罪感的谎言！  
他挣开马克的手，坐起身，用尽自己最大的力量，给了马克一个响亮的耳光，留给他一个阴鸷的眼神，逃也似地跌下床。两腿之间传来撕裂般的疼痛，他连路都走不稳，居然就这么死撑着走向了医务室的门，被恰好赶来开锁的大兵押了回去。看来上锁也是马克吩咐好的。  
马克呆滞在原地，久久未能回神。  
啊，忘了帮他清理精液，会拉肚子的。他的伤口也没来得及上药……  
马克对卢卡斯的伤害是随心而行，关怀也是真心实意，他并不觉得这两点在自己身上有什么矛盾。但卢卡斯的耳光着实让他怔住了。  
不过下次，他又会陷入这样的轮回，在死前还有无数个下次。  
卢卡斯感到喘不过气来，绝望地闭上了眼。


	3. 处决

接下来的几次卢卡斯犯瘾，马克都只是给了药就把他丢回了监狱，任他在另一重地狱里苦苦煎熬，也绝不动任何染指的念头。他把卢卡斯以重犯的理由单独关在一间牢房里，24小时监视。至于他为什么能办到那么多，还得从今天的访客说起。  
“道韦斯老师，好久不见。”马克一本正经地举起绷直的右手齐眉持平，恭敬地向一位腰肢挺拔的军装女士行礼。  
琵雅·道韦斯，曾经军部里最年轻上任的拷问部长官，原本可以晋升军部元老，却选择了回军校教书。她的拷问心理学是军校里教得最好的，马克的诸多手段都是师承自她。几近退休之年，竟出了卢卡斯这么一个卧底，她不得已回来继续接任了老岗位。  
“马克，我回来都一个多月了。我听说你都招待那卧底好几次，却不来看看我？”琵雅抿了一口马克泡的红茶，嗓音像丝绒一般优雅，话尾有意无意地上扬，像是漫不经心的拷问。马克不禁为之一颤，果然是老辣的拷问官，举手投足间都有种不怒自威的危险气质。  
“这不是邀请您来了吗？我不会忘记老师的。”马克坐在琵雅对面，突然感觉回到了学生时代，那种如坐针毡的局促从脚底顺着脊梁骨爬上天灵盖。  
但说实话，马克在军校最合得来的，还属这位道韦斯老师，尤其是曾经琵雅给马克堪称心理变态的论文批了通过之后。然而那是唯一给他通过的导师，马克从那以后就转攻了医学，不过和琵雅还有诸多联系。  
而在琵雅眼里，马克属于那种外表温和镇静，内心极富想象力的摧残天才，是天生的拷问官。他可以游刃有余地切换温柔和凶戾，他能想到的折磨人的手段比拷问学课本上花样更繁多，就像那是他的乐趣一般。但慧极必伤，如果他真的成为一名拷问官，废在他手上的犯人估计会比招供的还要多。  
鉴于其他导师都打回了这篇论文，琵雅裹挟着私心给了马克一个无法左右结果的通过，表示一下对他天分的肯定。  
“说吧，我也算是新官上任，有求于我的人还得排队呢——这红茶真不错。”琵雅一眼洞穿马克欲言又止的模样。  
“我想要卢卡斯·佩尔曼的处决权。”马克沉声说，说这话的时候被卢卡斯打过的脸颊开始发烫，“把他隔离，全天监视，理由就说思想危险，会煽动其他俘虏。我来安排时间和手段，我要亲手处决他。”  
“不行。就算你曾经是赛博特家的少爷，你现在的权限也做不到这种事。那可是敌军派来的卧底。”琵雅慢条斯理地把茶杯放回茶托上，语气中却带了些劝诫，“马克，这里可不是军校。”  
赛博特家族是军部首脑，马克则是现任总司令的儿子——准确来说，是断绝关系的儿子。马克读军校时，所有人都认为他会成为他父亲的接班人。然而他强硬地拒绝家族安排的联姻后，就自行和家族断绝了关系。琵雅记忆犹新，那一天，马克清楚地告诉她，他喜欢男人。  
“正因为是敌人，不好好折磨一下，就这么一枪毙命，又或者是活埋，岂不是便宜了他？”马克摩挲着下颌淡淡地道，“但凡他还有一点震慑敌人的价值，他就该承受这些，就像耶稣为了我们的罪得到宽恕，就必须甘愿殉难一样。”  
“你喜欢他，想救他出来吗？我听说那孩子很漂亮。”琵雅微蹙眉头，纤长的食指敲了敲太阳穴，压低了声音以示威胁，“马克，如果这儿出了问题，你应该知道我们会怎么处理。”  
“不，道韦斯老师。”马克摇头，双手不自觉地合十放在刀锋一般的嘴唇上，“不是救他出来，是让他彻底沦陷。您知道我的手段，哪一个都比正常程序有趣。我说到做到。”  
最后一句是与琵雅如出一辙的逼迫语气。他用的是“有趣”而不是“残酷”，这让琵雅有点头疼，毕竟马克和正常人的思维有那么一点差别。她十指交叉在架起腿的膝盖前，有些后悔给马克的论文通过了。她的纵容饲养了一只披着人类皮囊的怪物。

阴寒，潮湿，充斥其间的是凝滞的空气和昏暗的灯光，以及黏稠成胶态的静寂。卢卡斯刚刚噩梦缠身，惊出满身虚汗。梦中无数只陌生的手将他拖入无尽的黑暗，每只手都在他赤裸的身体上留下漆黑的印迹。他跪伏在地，把自己缩到极致，连自己都觉得不堪入目，甚至感到尚存尊严的骨架都在逼视着肮脏的皮囊。  
牢门被打开，发出支离破碎的咔吱声。几个狱卒把他的双眼蒙住，双手反剪用手铐锁住，扭送了出去。  
“卢卡斯·佩尔曼，时间到了。”  
一想到子弹会径直射穿他的太阳穴，精准地切断神经，捣烂他的大脑，让他变成一摊没有生命的肉泥，而不是让他苟活在药瘾和性欲的凌虐下，卢卡斯就释然地松了口气。  
终于结束了。他没有背叛自己的军队，还能摆脱马克，处决简直是他的最优解。他自嘲地轻笑，发觉自己竟把自己逼到这步田地。  
他感到自己被带到一个冰冷的房间里靠墙站着，接着就听见杂乱的脚步声。他仔细分辨着，来此处处决的人多到令人奇怪。  
“处决开始。”  
卢卡斯的脑仁“嗡”地炸响，身体比意识先一步复苏了恐惧的震颤。  
是马克的声音！  
卢卡斯被封住视觉，只能凭记忆向着来时的方向逃窜，不料恰好撞进一人的怀里。接着他感到自己被好几个人围簇起来，身上的衣物被“刺啦”一声粗暴地撕开，许多带着不正常热量的大手开始在他的身上肆意游走，鬼魅一般的令他毛骨悚然。  
世上还有什么比噩梦成真还令人绝望的事吗？  
“你们是谁！不要碰我！”  
没有人回答，只有酒精味侵入卢卡斯的鼻腔。他想往后退，怎料已经有人堵住了后路，从背后亲吻上他的耳朵，又挑逗一般地舔舐，一只腿顶在卢卡斯的两腿之间，用大腿蹭着他的私密处。身前更是一片混乱，不知是谁的舌苔摩擦过乳尖，谁的指腹玩弄着鼠蹊，更有谁直接握住了他的性器没轻没重地揉搓。卢卡斯在这之前度过了无数个欲火中烧自行解决的夜晚，对性事毫无技巧的他根本招架不住这多重侵犯，加之被封住视觉，其他感官便更加敏感。更要命的是，他隐约感觉药瘾似乎不合时宜地接踵而至。  
不行，药瘾一犯他就更没有机会逃出去了。卢卡斯奋力摆脱控制，猛地抬腿向前踢去，似乎正中一人。那人吃痛惨叫一声，卢卡斯正要收腿准备下次攻击，突然一只手抓住了他的脚踝，向后一搡，他整个人便重心不稳摔在地上。他立马向躲避众人的方向爬去，一只手揪住他的头发向后一拽，他的后脑勺磕在那人肿胀的性器上，大腿也被强行分开，一只腿挂在一人肩上，有手指抵住他的后穴长驱直入，卢卡斯惊慌失措，却无处可逃。而药瘾于此刻趁虚而入。  
“唔……”卢卡斯领教过无数次药瘾的折磨，开始全身发冷，身体记忆性地害怕挣扎，却控制不住生理性的颤栗。而那几人再次欺身靠近，如有荆棘缠身一般难以摆脱。被拘束的感觉更让药瘾凶猛地反噬，他时而嘶吼时而哀求：“马克你在哪儿！快……给我药……我听你的，我全部都听你的……求，求你了……啊……给我药吧……”  
“那就射出来，只靠后面。”半晌，卢卡斯才听见马克冰冷的声音，同时身下的手指突然增加到三根。没有药物的松弛，卢卡斯不得不承受着撕裂一般的痛苦，却又要尽量放松将它们容纳进来，全身心沉浸在原始本能的发泄中，眼泪滚过苍白的脸颊，他已经顾不得颜面。  
快点，求你，快点射啊。  
卢卡斯绝不会想到有朝一日他会在心里吐出如此污秽的话语。  
“打我的那个耳光，错了没有？”卢卡斯听见马克说。  
“我……没错……”卢卡斯急促地呼吸着，告急的理智逼出这么一句话。他听见马克叹了口气，对那些侵犯他的人吩咐道：“你们尽情玩吧，别玩死就行。”  
“太好了，我已经忍不住了……”  
“我也是……”  
“来吧宝贝儿，你最喜欢的大家伙要来了。”  
“不要……”卢卡斯听着不同音色相同欲望的声音此起彼伏，恐惧地夹紧双腿往后缩，却感到背后那人贴上了自己的后背不让他逃走。接着从前面伸来的一双手钳住他的腰，将自己的腰堵在卢卡斯的两腿之间，然后胯下野兽直接把他的后穴捅穿，不打招呼就开始猛烈地抽送。  
“唔啊！”卢卡斯往日都是在肌肉松弛剂的作用下吞纳性器，从未有过这样的感受，疼得他挺直了腰杆。肠道受不了如此的横冲直撞，开始楚楚可怜地分泌肠液试图减轻伤害，配合着贯穿的动作发出淫靡的水渍声。  
“马克！我错了！快让他们……嘶，让他们停下！”卢卡斯感到有人解开了他的手铐，牵起他的手。正当他以为是马克大发慈悲地准备给他注射时，那只手却把他的手覆在了一只硕大的性器上引导着他搓弄起来，比在他体内侵犯的那个还要大。接着是另一只手，同样的动作，紧抓着不许他缩回去。  
“晚了。你们继续。”马克阴沉的声音让卢卡斯再次绝望。马克深知这种时候不能退步，现在就心软，只会让卢卡斯以后不断地出尔反尔。而他要的是绝对的臣服。  
“赛博特医生，他太棒了，您确定不来一发吗？”  
“我对一个清醒过来就反咬一口的人没兴趣。”卢卡斯都能想象马克审视的目光是怎样烙在自己身上，心里竟为了迎合催生出难以言状的羞愧感。  
“救命！”卢卡斯的体内被无情地爆发，然后被另一只性器急切地侵占，上一位的精液充作下一位的润滑剂。手上的性器也先后喷溅在卢卡斯的身上。精液混在一起，渗透进皮肤侵蚀着卢卡斯的骨骼，把他仅剩的自尊消磨殆尽。而他自己被挑逗到一半的性器，竟凭着前列腺被反复刺激而兴奋起来。  
“噢，他只靠后面就可以射！”  
“赛博特医生，把他弄到军妓营吧。他一定比那些婊子更赞。”  
“想什么呢，这是敌军卧底。”马克一口回绝道，因为从这次以后，卢卡斯就是只有他才能染指的美人。  
卢卡斯小腹一凉，接着是黏稠的浸润感。他浑身一软，已经无暇理睬那些夸赞他淫乱的声音，喘息着：“马克，给我药……你说过的……马克……”  
“当初向我索求的是你，事后把我一脚踢开的也是你。我该拿你怎么办呢，亲爱的佩尔曼军官？”  
卢卡斯感到马克的声音就在他的头顶上，瘦弱的身板随着对后穴的侵犯前后摇晃得快要散架。他仰起头，哑着嗓子呜咽着：“不会了，我什么听你的……对不起……马克对不起……给我药吧……我难受得快要死了……”  
“用什么都好，堵住他的嘴。随你们开心，别玩到天亮就行。”  
马克要让他尝尝背信弃义的滋味。他的声音渐行渐远，卢卡斯焦急地喊他：“为什么！马克！你别走……唔！”  
他的口腔被强行撬开，塞进一只庞然巨物。卢卡斯感到一个身影跨坐在了他的脖子上，把他透过蒙眼布能接受到的光线挡了个严严实实。他只能发出幼犬一样的低鸣，哭泣带来的声带痉挛让口里那物很快射满他的口腔，又迟迟不肯退出，逼着他把带着腥味的液体咽下去。  
没有人会来救他，连马克都不会。

马克看了看时间，凌晨四点钟，他回到处决室。那几人都已离开，留下一地狼藉和倒在地上满身污秽的卢卡斯。他走近解开卢卡斯的蒙眼布，只见卢卡斯泪痕已干，无处疏解的绝望凝成空洞的眼神，像是死过一次。马克伸手按了按他的腹股，肠液与精液浑然一体，从后穴汩汩溢出，沾湿了一大片地板。  
卢卡斯被强光刺激出了眼泪，看见马克身着笔挺的军装，锃亮的皮鞋上沾了精液。卢卡斯伸出舌尖，略带试探地触了触，发现马克并没有撤开，才把他的鞋舔干净。  
卢卡斯摇尾乞怜的样子让马克为之一振。他终于拿出卢卡斯心心念念的药，对准他淡青的血管注射进去。卢卡斯已经筋疲力尽，但身体深处依旧生出透支的热量，让他不得不被支配成意乱情迷的囚徒，下意识地支起臀部，向马克发出邀请。  
“够了，你太累了。我来。”马克把卢卡斯抱起来，感叹着这么些天不见，他居然变轻了那么多，抱在手里就像个人偶。  
他坐在椅子上，把卢卡斯横放在怀里，从根部到末梢精心抚弄着。卢卡斯把脸埋在手掌中哭了起来，只射出稀白的少许精液。他真的太疲惫了。  
“他们明天一早就会把消息传遍军部，甚至你们那边都会听到风声。”马克梳理着卢卡斯凌乱的金发，吻着他的额角，“他们都会以为你死了，而你只有我可以依靠，懂吗？”  
卢卡斯有些迟钝地微微点头，顺从地把脸颊送到马克的掌心，蹭了蹭他的手。  
“好孩子。”马克取出许久以前准备的项圈，无数次梦想着有朝一日能套在卢卡斯纤弱的脖子上。如今终于得以实现。  
随着“咔嗒”一声轻响，卢卡斯只是微微一讶，眼神中的光便消弭了下去。  
两人交换了一个长长的吻，在以后的时光里，一同沉沦。


	4. 情人

大兵们发现，最近被称为工作狂的赛博特医生有些微妙的不同。  
比如，他在治疗时的语速会不自觉地加快，随时做出一副送客的架势。比如，在接近下班时间就诊会让他有那么一点不易察觉的怒意。再比如，在这种山雨欲来之时他居然请了长假。而对于这种几乎相当于临阵脱逃的行为，军部居然莫名其妙地批准了。  
他果然是动用了赛博特家的特权吧。  
但大家只敢在心里揣测，毕竟说不定还可能是军部指派的秘密任务。自从上次马克被拷问部拉去审讯犯人，大兵们就总觉得他还有什么不为人知的新技能，也就有了这个想法，对他的态度也从基本的客气逐渐变成了略带恭敬。就连最后一天上班，马克提前开溜都无人置喙。  
马克提着急救箱快步走在大街上，被一阵冷风呛了口氤氲的白气，才发觉天已经如此寒凉，而自己还穿着单薄的外套。虽然被战事削减了些气氛，但街上仍缀着星星点点的灯光，人潮也比往日稠密。马克看着擦肩而过的情侣捧着玫瑰花一脸幸福的样子才幡然想起，今天是情人节。  
于是马克绕了点远路才回到公寓。他看到浴室的灯亮着，用来限制卢卡斯自由的锁链也夹在门间，本想直接开门进去，思索片刻却还是站在门外叩了叩：“卢卡斯，回答我，你在吗？”  
他听见浴室里响起惊慌的水花声，几分钟后卢卡斯打开了门，只穿了件能遮住臀的白衬衫，还在往外渗着没擦干净的水。他垂着眼有些紧张地站在马克面前，身体不由自主地发抖。马克低头望去，卢卡斯修长白皙的腿让人不禁浮想联翩。  
“情人节快乐。”马克拨开卢卡斯湿漉漉的头发，轻吻卢卡斯高挺的鼻梁，掌心掠过衣摆探了进去，抚到棱角分明的肩胛骨，竟觉得有些硌手。而那与刚被外面寒气冻过的他相差无几的体温也让他吓了一跳，卢卡斯可是整天都呆在暖气充足的公寓里的。  
“这么冷的天，你居然泡了冷水澡？我不是教过你水温调节的吗？”马克问道。  
“我不知道……我想控制住药瘾……我靠近壁炉把体温升上去，但感官敏感到我成倍地煎熬……我又把它降下来，想减弱知觉，但这只会比药瘾还要让我全身冰冷……我，我不知道该怎么办了……”卢卡斯冻得牙齿打颤，越说越激动，狠狠地把马克的衣领揪出皱褶，虎口被面料摩擦得撕裂一般的灼痛，“马克，给我药。我已经忍了一天了，你想怎么惩罚我都可以……我想要药，求你……”  
马克绕过卢卡斯的脖子，向后提住项圈连着的锁链把他拉开，“辛苦了。很抱歉通过用药这种卑劣的手段才把你弄到手，但现在我不会再对你用药了。我要你爱上我，而不是爱上药。”  
“我爱你，我当然爱你……”卢卡斯急切地说着以前绝不会对马克出口的话，“马克，我太难受了……这是最后一次，求你了，最后一次。”  
“闭嘴，我不想你一犯瘾就给你来一针镇静，那样你还会依赖上另一种药。”马克的语气里明显地透露出愠怒，把卢卡斯激得立刻噤声，而后又及时收敛，换上平日里的腔调，“过来，把头发吹干。你的身体本来在监狱就落了病根，还敢这么干，看来我还得往家里偷渡点阿司匹林才行了。”  
卢卡斯只得硬着头皮坐在离马克一米远的地方。马克一把拽住他后颈的锁链，卢卡斯没坐稳往旁边趴倒，脸恰好埋进他的大腿间，鼻尖离裆只有咫尺的距离。他顿时赧然得身子都僵了，名副其实的进退两难，脖子酸痛也不敢妄动，只能乖乖地任马克搓捻烘吹自己的头发。马克的手法极其温柔，吹风机的暖流让卢卡斯感到一阵舒适的酥麻，毛孔都随之舒张放松下来，但接踵而来的是更加暴虐的药瘾，轻而易举地掀翻卢卡斯本就脆弱的神经末梢，逼迫他沉溺在根深蒂固、暗无天日的焦躁和空虚中。  
卢卡斯的指甲狠狠扣进马克平整如新的长裤，颤抖的哭腔让马克听得心痒：“马克我真的受不了了……我满脑子都是药的事情……对不起……对不起……”  
他猛然起身扼住马克的咽喉，趁其不备将他按倒在沙发上，近乎癫狂地重复着“给我药”。马克还没反应过来，在军校训练的本能就促使他的身体做出反抗。他一记手刀向卢卡斯的手臂利落地下切，卢卡斯的肘部被震得一弯，整个身子都随之伏了下来。马克看准时机猛抬膝盖，看上去就像是卢卡斯把小腹送到了他的膝上。卢卡斯感到呼吸被阻断了一秒，皮肉和骨骼挤压在一起迸发出锥心的痛，内脏仿佛错位一样纠缠在一起抽搐着。马克趁机解开卢卡斯的钳制，把他扔下沙发。卢卡斯胃里一阵翻江倒海，呕出一口带血的酸水。  
“卢卡斯，在你戒药这段时间里我不想碰你，但这是你自找的。”马克带着令人胆寒的怒意攫住卢卡斯的后衣领，将他拖回卧室，重重地摔在足以让人陷下去的大床上，“你控制不了自己，就让我来控制你。”  
马克这才注意到卧室里一片狼藉，看来都是卢卡斯戒断反应的牺牲品。他怒气更盛，抓住卢卡斯的双手锁在背后用胶带缠住，脚踝用固定在床角的皮质脚铐栓成大张双腿的模样。性器暴露在冰冷的空气中，卢卡斯本能地想要夹紧双腿，却显然力有不逮。马克又开始在他的急救箱里翻找，这让他条件反射地开始发怵。他哀求道：“马克……别这样……”  
马克一言不发地撬开卢卡斯的嘴，不管卢卡斯怎么挣扎，都将新买的口枷塞了进去，绕过后脑勺扣好扣子，大小刚好让他不得聒噪。接着他挑了尺寸最大的假阳具，抹上润滑剂——本来他气得连润滑剂都想免了——对准卢卡斯的后穴几乎整根没入地捅刺进去。  
“唔嗯！！”卢卡斯的惨叫被口枷堵在喉咙里。他感到后穴的皱壁都被撑平甚至撑裂，瘦骨嶙峋的双脚绷直到了极点，几乎要晕厥过去。  
然而马克还不解气。他强行按住剧烈扭动身体的卢卡斯，握住卢卡斯的性器，从急救箱里取出一根细长的玻璃棒，缓缓推入铃口。卢卡斯的尿道从未被开发过，冰凉的异物感让他的括约肌本能地向外排斥，那玻璃棒竟生生被他排出一截，又被马克无情地抵回原点：“再敢动一下，我就让它断在里面。我说到做到。”  
卢卡斯纵使疼得全身打颤也不敢动弹了，无法下咽的津液从嘴角泄出，配以无所适从的表情，又是一副让马克把持不住的画面。但马克还在气头上，他俯视的目光让卢卡斯如芒在背，不敢想象下一步他会遭受什么样更严厉的惩罚。然而马克并没有做出下一步，而是摔门而去，徒留卢卡斯一人承受痛苦。  
万一，又像上次那样，马克找来几个人把他……卢卡斯不敢往后想，下身却鬼使神差地违背意识，在恐惧中逐渐挺立。

马克还没从震怒中抽离出来，把沙发砸出吱呀的哀鸣，连点烟的动作都显得手忙脚乱。他贪婪地吸了口能让自己愉悦几分的尼古丁，吐出云雾似的烟圈，背靠沙发，有些烦躁地抹了一把脸。  
不久前，琵雅给他带来了坏消息：现在战事吃紧，军部对药物走向相当关注。而他们疑似察觉了马克药物用量的异常，正在暗中调查他的药物去向。马克深知这样下去一定会查到卢卡斯身上，到时候他、自己，甚至琵雅都会完蛋，这才不得已断了他的药。琵雅说，目前军部正在怀疑马克通过黑市贩毒。但无论是现在怀疑的贩毒还是日后查出的通敌，哪项罪名都足够让马克被就地正法，他那断了关系的赛博特家族还会因为自己牵连到他们而加重制裁，以平息那些互相掣肘的元老们的针对。马克立即请了长假帮卢卡斯戒药，而赛博特家族默许了，大概是暗示他要尽早处理好这件事，清除对家族的威胁。  
腹背受敌，进退维谷，还要受家族利用。马克的不快尽数郁结，又恰好被卢卡斯的反抗引爆。他从上衣口袋掏出给卢卡斯买的礼物，那是一枚银色的铃铛。他在展柜里看到它时就想象得出来，如此玲珑的小玩意挂在卢卡斯的项圈上一定特别好看，现在却连送出去的心情都没有了。  
见鬼，这是他过过的最糟糕的一个情人节。

卢卡斯已经无暇用从前那套高尚的道德来谴责自己，那样只会徒增羞耻。而自己业已深陷泥淖，沦落为药物的奴隶和情欲的温床。后穴被扩张得胀痛发热，刺激得前端亦是呼之欲出却不得释放。他被天花板的水晶灯折磨出满眼迷离的泪光，而围观他的只有周遭的寂静，让他不堪苦熬，度秒如年。  
卢卡斯百思不解为什么马克不继续对他用药了，毕竟药物是让他屈服最简单有效的方式。他也无法思考，现在他的感官全部黏附在下半身，那里的一举一动都牵动着他的心弦。玻璃棒已经被自身体温同化，后穴也变得逐渐适应假阳具的尺寸。他的意识几乎要融化了，却被不依不饶的药瘾拉扯着凝固，清醒地感受着一切苦难。  
他就像一只待宰的羔羊，却满心期待着屠夫的降临。过度的劳累把他从药瘾中解救出来，让他陷入聊胜于无的睡眠。当他从混沌中醒来时，眼睛像是从未闭上一般干涩，意识也比睡前更加昏沉。从骨髓里彻出的寒意让他迟钝了几秒，他恍惚间感觉下身没有了玻璃棒的侵入感，反而被温暖的口腔包含吞吐，舌尖有意抚慰着被强行插入过的铃口。卢卡斯艰难地抬头望去，骤然一凛，又松了口气。  
是马克，既让他惧怕，又让他有种诡异的安心的马克。卢卡斯上一秒还在心里庆幸马克没有像上次那样对他，下一秒就为自己被磨平了棱角而自嘲。  
“嗯……”卢卡斯哑着嗓子发出声音，感到一股热度席卷全身，同时身下难以自制地高潮了。马克不语，吞下卢卡斯的精液，旋转着拔出硕大的阳具，这个动作让卢卡斯疼得绷直了腰。他的肠壁已经被塑造成它的形状，一时难以收缩回去，幽深的穴口往外冒着热气。  
都被这样对待了还在欲求不满，真是可悲。马克的眼中毫无波澜，趁后穴还未完全收合就用性器顶进了卢卡斯的身体，向最深处直捣黄龙，完全不顾卢卡斯的哭喊，下手就如赌气发泄似地愈发狠辣。  
“呜嗯！咳咳……咳……”卢卡斯想阻止马克，但手脚都被束缚。他想开口哀求，却被口枷堵住声音。他感到生命都在被撕裂剥离，昏昏欲睡的感觉卷土重来。头脑被灌了铅似的沉重，视野里越来越黑，只剩下那水晶灯还闪着眩目的光，到最后连它也刺不破黑暗的眼帘了。  
马克用精液填满了卢卡斯的甬道，才作罢退出他的身体，然而此时他身下的卢卡斯早就已经没有意识了。  
“卢卡斯……卢卡斯？”马克这时才察觉出了异样。他解开卢卡斯的禁锢，把他揽进怀里，摸到满手滑腻的虚汗。他与他额头相抵，从对方传来的滚烫热量让他吓了一跳。马克误解了那炽热的温度，并不是来自卢卡斯的情欲，而是他与致热原宣战的预兆。现在瘫倒在他怀里的人，除了体温发烫，就和死人没什么两样。马克没想到这发热越过了潜伏期，来得如此迅猛。他用最快的速度给卢卡斯做了清理。精液被水流稀释，铺满了浴室的地面，像是给瓷砖上了层剔透的白釉。他这才意识到自己做了多么过分的事。  
马克把懊悔压在心里，当务之急是要让卢卡斯醒过来。他把卢卡斯放回床上，拿出储物柜里私藏的退烧针刺入他的上臂，又用温水擦拭他的全身，最后把沾湿的毛巾搭在他的额头上，犹豫再三还是把铃铛系在了卢卡斯的项圈上，坠在突兀的锁骨之间。马克在卢卡斯紧锁的眉心落下饱含歉意的一吻，又把卧室的狼藉收拾干净，一阵手忙脚乱后才跌坐在床沿，十指深深陷进金色的乱发中。  
这真他妈的是他过过的最糟糕的情人节。


	5. 诱逃

卢卡斯既无法睡去也无力醒来，在半梦半醒之间忍受着炙烤。似有一团不肯作罢的火在他体内烧着，就像闪电对弗兰肯斯坦做的那样，要强行让他委顿的脸色再现生机，到头来也只是让他更加奄奄一息。马克坐在床边，面无表情地听着卢卡斯时而惊恐时而哀求的呓语，声嘶力竭的咳嗽声，还有牵连着肺叶嗡鸣的粗喘。他眼底呈出浓重的乌青也无心睡眠。  
最糟糕的情况发生了，卢卡斯可能染上了肺炎。家里的药品消耗殆尽，马克不得不出门买药，可能还要想办法不动声色地配几瓶点滴。马克正在风口浪尖上，他对这种事简直寸步难行。  
卢卡斯的脸红扑扑的，几欲遮眼的刘海和着汗黏在脑门上。马克把手贴上他的额头，悬着的心总算放下了一些，毕竟出汗代表他开始降温了。但他呼吸混浊，听上去像肺里结了一张黏液织成的网，仍然不容小觑。  
就离开一会儿，应该不会出什么事。马克撑着不合时宜的睡意，裹上大衣出了门。当门“咔嗒”一声关上时，卢卡斯睁开了眼。  
没有上锁。他终于等到了这一天。  
卢卡斯从床上起身，身体像灌了铅一样沉重，脚步趔趄而虚软。这场大病摧毁了他的身体，但也让他的药瘾消退不少，暂时不会再受制于马克了。而且自从他生病，马克就再也没给他系上过锁链。天时地利，卢卡斯绝不会放过这唯一的机会。  
卢卡斯打开马克的衣柜，把自己穿戴得尽量不露面容又不引人注目。那些尺寸比他大了一圈的衣服穿在他身上，显得他像个偷穿大人衣服的孩子。马克给他戴的项圈是带锁的，他只好抓了一条围巾挡住。  
刚来到马克的公寓时，卢卡斯就把活动范围内的房间都走了一遍，就是为了今天。他走到马克的书房，打开抽屉，那里有一把备用手枪。  
于是在马克出门十分钟后，戴着口罩的卢卡斯就开始了逃亡。  
他在脑中勾勒出城区地图，用最快的速度赶向两条街外的咖啡馆。那里有他们的情报站，也是卢卡斯唯一可以与友军取得联系的地方。  
“下午好，这位先生。需要来点什么吗？”咖啡店老板热情地递上菜单，看清面前是什么人后震惊地呆滞了几秒。卢卡斯装模作样地翻看了片刻，说：“咳咳，一杯Kaiser Melange，谢谢。”  
菜单上并没有这杯Kaiser Melange，这是卢卡斯与胞弟乌尔里希·施拉格的接头暗号。他们的姓拼在一起才是真正的家族姓氏。打入敌军时，卢卡斯取了前一半，乌尔里希取了后一半，从此隐藏了兄弟关系。加之两人并不肖似，所以卢卡斯的暴露对乌尔里希没有太大影响。他现在还在军部担任情报处的副官。  
老板会意的眼神只一瞬就收敛了起来，仍用刚才的语气说：“给您准备了靠里一些的位置，请稍候。Kaiser Melange马上就到。”  
卢卡斯跟着老板向里面走去，几乎是瘫坐在座椅上，这副病体禁不起太大的体力消耗。由于戴着口罩，四周的人们纷纷向他投来异样的目光。这让卢卡斯如坐针毡，但摘掉口罩会引起更大的混乱。他只好把脸往围巾里缩了缩，尽量不去回应那些视线，按耐着焦虑静静地等待。

马克低头清点了一下药品，再抬头就被一群黑衣人围住了。为首的一人举着一张军令，声音像被砂纸打磨过一样难听：“赛博特医生，这是搜查令。请配合一下我们的工作，带我们去您的公寓看看。”  
马克认得这群人，是军部的搜查队。他暗骂了这群鬣狗的不请自来，安之若素地答道：“好的，不过记得查完了把东西都给我恢复原位，不然下次你们生病来找我，我会‘不小心’手抖给你们打福尔马林的。跟我来吧。”  
马克走在黑衣人前面，思忖着家里卧病在床的卢卡斯该怎么办。是在半路上就把这群人解决掉，还是联系人来带走卢卡斯，他把两种方法的利弊都思考了一遍，同时若无其事地掏出怀表看了看时间，然后，脸色瞬间变得很难看。  
他送给卢卡斯的铃铛里有定位器，发出的信号与怀表是相连的。但现在显示着，铃铛的信号并没有从他的公寓里发出。是卢卡斯自己跑出来了，还是有人把他劫走，都不好说。但起码现在搜查队是查不出什么了。  
于是马克盯着搜查队好整以暇地搜完公寓，把东西都恢复如初，又没有留下暗哨，这才疯了一般地冲向信号发出的地方。

卢卡斯捂着早已喝完的咖啡，连枯坐都觉得乏力。时间像是被无情地拉伸，一秒都比一个世纪漫长。他终于看见乌尔里希出现在街角，向咖啡馆赶来，紧绷的神经总算松缓了些许。只要联系上外界，他就有逃脱的希望了。  
“你在等谁？”  
卢卡斯突然感觉一堵墙立在了他的面前，遮住了他视线里的乌尔里希。他抬头望去，马克阴戾的表情瞬间让他心悸起来。他惊慌失措地立刻起身退后，却发现自己身陷囹圄，马克早已堵住了逃脱路线。  
“跟我走。”马克伸手把卢卡斯拉近，在他耳边低语，“我看到了，乌尔里希·施拉格，他也是卧底。跟我回去，不然我一定会暴露他。我说到做到。”  
“不……”卢卡斯一凛，在监狱里遭遇的种种像潮水一样涌上心头，连带着羞耻和愤怒一起轰炸着他的记忆。他只剩下一个念头：绝不能让乌尔里希经历自己经历过的事。就算要他当场杀掉马克，他也在所不辞。他的手伸进口袋，手指虚搭上备用手枪的扳机。  
咖啡馆老板眼见情况不妙，上前询问：“这位客人需要点餐吗？”  
卢卡斯突然弓下腰剧烈地咳嗽起来，马克顺势对老板说：“我是医生，我来带我的病人回去。他需要静养。”说完就要把卢卡斯带走。卢卡斯恨自己这副不堪控制的残躯，一气之下掏出手枪抵上马克的胸口。两人相距太近，旁人甚至都看不出来发生了什么，因此没有引起恐慌。马克不慌不忙地握住卢卡斯持枪的那只手，扣响了扳机。  
枪没有子弹。  
“怎么可能，我昨天还确认过……”卢卡斯难以置信地看着马克的眼睛，从他的眼神中读出了了然于心的戏谑，一个不留神，手枪就落进了马克手里。他转头看见老板就要上前阻拦，连忙改口：“对，他……是我的医生。老板，Kaiser Melange不用做了。咳咳，抱歉……”  
但凡老板有一点想要帮他的举动，凭着马克的头脑，这个情报站就会因他而暴露。那将是毁灭性的打击。  
马克颇为满意地拉着卢卡斯离开了咖啡馆。卢卡斯回头看见乌尔里希满心雀跃地走进了那里，但他让他失望了，他们再也不会相见了。  
马克把卢卡斯拉进一条小巷，把他推到墙边，粗暴地扯掉他的口罩，扬手就给了他一耳光。卢卡斯还发着烧，这没轻没重的一推一打简直要了他的命，都无法发出一句微弱的求救，撞到墙上就无力支撑，顺着墙倒了下去，又被马克揪住衣领强迫着站起来。  
“你想逃走。”马克一条腿抵进卢卡斯的两腿之间，膝盖沿着臀缝剐蹭，扳过他的下颌深吻他的唇，舌头侵略着他口腔的每一个角落，最后演变成毫不留情的啃噬。卢卡斯想要推开他，奈何马克丝毫不给他留有挣扎的余地，仅用一只手就把他的两只手固定在头顶，力道大得卢卡斯疼得几乎要晕过去。他又感觉一只冰冷的手钻进了衣服，不安分地从小腹经过侧腰再探到后背，留下疼痛欲裂的抓痕。他的全身和烙铁一样炽热，只能发出微乎其微的呻吟，丝毫没有挣扎的气力，纵使心里有一万个想要逃离，也只能虚弱地靠在马克的怀里。马克泄愤似地咬住他的耳垂，一路向下在脖颈、锁骨都留下咬痕。  
在小巷里，卢卡斯还能看见乌尔里希焦急地出门寻找，想要大声喊他的名字又欲语还休，但他的视野是看不进小巷的。卢卡斯挤出一个苦笑，这小子还是太稚嫩了。潜伏于敌军的卧底，不该有一点情绪波动啊。  
“乌尔里希是你什么人？”马克把卢卡斯的目光尽收眼底，话里充满了阴冷的妒意，手指抚上他的乳尖肆意地搓捻，“你介意我在他来我这儿看病时投个毒吗？我不会让他死得太难受的。”  
“唔……你敢！咳咳咳……”卢卡斯突然面露凶色，和刚才的虚弱判若两人，让马克想起了第一次见他时他那叛逆的模样。他蓦然冷笑，卢卡斯忽然意识到自己走错了一步：他不该表现出对乌尔里希的在意，那样只会让马克继续对他的加害。他的反应已经成为了对乌尔里希的威胁。而就在刚才，他还差点毁了咖啡馆。  
一步错，步步错。  
还有他体内涌起的奇异感觉，那绝不是来自药物。他的身体已经悄然改变，变得愉悦于庸俗的情爱，那是他最不愿意看到的事情。而且他看得见未来，马克会用乌尔里希威胁他干任何他不愿意干的事。这样的生活简直暗无天日，卢卡斯绝望地咬紧下唇。  
“你……你别伤害到无关紧要的人……我跟你回去。”卢卡斯垂下头不敢看马克，姿态低到自己都不敢面对，就像刚刚燃起的星火，转眼就化为灰烬一般的痛惜和灰心。  
马克似乎得到了令他满意的反应，粗暴的动作变成简单的拥抱，把脸埋在卢卡斯的颈窝里，低声说：“卢卡斯，我为了保护你已经很累了。你现在身体很虚弱，我真的不想再对你怎么样了。”  
“对不起，我知道错了。”卢卡斯顺从地任马克抱着，眼神里是心如死灰的决绝。他深深地向咖啡馆看了一眼，深深地，向仍然等在门口的乌尔里希看了一眼，然后琅然一笑。  
他早该这么干了。


	6. 复活

马克寸步不离的照料让卢卡斯插翅难逃，但也让他的身体日渐恢复。马克对他出人意料的绝对顺从既欣慰又不安，这样都没有理由降下惩罚满足他的恶趣味。他甚至强迫卢卡斯整夜云雨，卢卡斯居然也尽量配合——说不上积极但起码没有反抗——直到清晨累得昏睡过去。  
只是除了难以抑制的低喘，他几乎没有再说过一句话。一次马克给卢卡斯扎漏了针，他也只是忍着任那些药打进肌肉，肿起一个大包也不吭声。如果不是马克及时掀被子检查，整瓶药都将毫无作用，徒增疼痛。  
那次马克狠狠地教训了卢卡斯一顿。久违的鞭刑，39鞭。  
卢卡斯有时会坠进往事的梦，在梦里酥筋软骨地痛上半晌，醒来却只是多生咨嗟。他从来都是冷冽到骨子里的军人，从来都是。在拷问部可以毫无负罪感地对同胞下手，对自己更是不留情面地狠心到极致。他越发意识到自己的轻举妄动会连累弟弟，连累军队，于是潜意识对挣扎下了永久的禁令。他拥有的只是一副锈迹斑斑的行尸走肉，维持着麻木的灵魂俯仰由人。马克要治疗就乖乖打针吃药，马克要进来就顺从地张开大腿。委身于人，不过是听话二字便能相安无事。卢卡斯自己都没有注意到，时间一天天过去，他的瞳孔放空得几乎折不出光来。  
全天候看守，像狗一样被拴在床上，连去卫生间都要经过许可，谁碰上这种事都得这样。马克作为军医自然不会放任不管，卢卡斯一旦抑郁只会更加不好控制。于是那天午餐后，马克对卢卡斯说：“今天天气很好，我们出去约个会吧。”  
把人彻底按进绝望，再适当给予希望，是驯养人类的不二法门。况且必须要给他一点刺激，才能知道他是真正彻底的臣服，还是酝酿阴谋的潜伏。毕竟，卢卡斯还是一个专业卧底。对他来说，情感的掩埋不过是家常便饭。  
卢卡斯的眼珠迟钝地颤了一颤，干裂的嘴唇轻启，却又因过久的沉默而只能发出低哑的音节。最终他什么都没说，只是点了点头，任马克把他圈在怀里爱抚他的脸颊，吻过他的眼尾，低声贴着他的耳朵说：“好孩子。”马克久未打理的胡渣刺得他哆嗦了一下。  
于是时隔两个月，卢卡斯再次见到了室外的阳光。虽然感受不到丝毫暖意，迎面而来的风也还挟着凛冬的气息，但卢卡斯还是按耐不住油然而生的雀跃，深深地吐纳着能让肺腑清醒过来的空气，淡蓝的瞳孔里波澜暗涌了一瞬，而后又不动声色地收敛，风平浪静得好似无事发生。  
万物蛰伏了一个冬天，是时候蠢蠢欲动了。

再过不久，马克就要回到军部，到时候上前线还是留驻后方，谁都不清楚，所以他也格外珍惜这个出游的机会。他给卢卡斯整理好打扮，目光落在挂着铃铛的项圈上，思虑了片刻还是用高领把它遮住了。这是他属于自己的标志，怎么可以随便让别人看了去。  
有了上次卢卡斯出逃的前科，马克这回用手铐把两人栓在了一起，藏进袖口里。这样除非两人挨得很近，否则手铐之间的链子就会暴露出来，卢卡斯就要承受旁人异样的眼光。即使有人上前询问，一个小小的威胁就足够让他帮自己掩饰。按他的性格来说，他是不会离开自己半步的。  
两人来到离家不远的莱恩公园。卢卡斯木然地望着人群，眼神都不知聚焦何处，直到锁定一家糖果店橱窗里摆放的精致彩蛋很久才想起来，今天原来是复活节。人们盛装走上街头，极致地狂欢、游行，马戏团和唱诗班高歌翩舞。一切好似一场及时行乐的梦，那是风暴前的最后一丝宁静。  
“喜欢吗？”马克牵着卢卡斯穿梭在人群间。这时，一个小丑拦住两人的去路，递给他们一人一个红气球，两只食指在空气中划出一个爱心的形状，然后脱帽行了个滑稽的礼，吹着口哨扬长而去。  
卢卡斯抬头望去，满目都是飘扬的鲜亮的红，隔着气球倾洒而下的阳光毫不刺眼，暖暖地敷在他的眼睑上，从指间传来的牵引感似乎要将他带上天去。他终于绽出一丝微笑：“嗯，喜欢。”  
于是马克把自己手上的那个也给了他，看着他久经黯淡的蓝眼睛重新亮起微光，突然觉得这才是卢卡斯最美的模样。  
马克的视野里突然捕捉到一抹不太和谐的黑，本能让他把卢卡斯拉进身边的一处暗巷。气球挣脱卢卡斯的手飞走了，只在指腹留下一条浅浅的红印，仿佛从未来过。卢卡斯眼中的光也随着它们去了。  
“搜查队连复活节也不放假么……”马克把卢卡斯护在怀里，警惕地向巷口张望着，直到那队黑衣人消失在街角，“卢卡斯，你还好吗？”  
他看不见卢卡斯低垂的双眼，谁知下一秒卢卡斯就环住了他的脖颈，柔顺的金发轻蹭着他的脸颊：“我很好。”  
可是马克对这个身体的每一处都熟稔得不能再熟稔了，那些因恐惧而发出轻微的颤抖，逃不过也掩不住他的眼。就连这拥抱，也是不折不扣的寻求安全感的动作。  
“……我可以吻你吗，马克？”卢卡斯的声音听起来有些虚弱。  
马克愣住，下意识脱口而出：“当然。”  
这是依赖还是讨好？或者，两者都是？  
不管怎样，令马克欣喜的是，卢卡斯似乎已经把自己认定为了安全的存在。驯化，已经完成了。接下来要做的，只是甜言蜜语的浸泡和麻痹。  
熟悉的温度和触感，覆上马克的额头、眼尾、脸颊，最后贴上他的唇。卢卡斯似乎在索求着什么，格外急切地舔舐着，吻得马克有些措手不及，竟有些窒息的征兆，他轻轻推开卢卡斯。卢卡斯意犹未尽地在马克的掌心落下一吻，哽咽道：“对不起，马克，我爱你。我爱你……”  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。”马克吻上卢卡斯的手背，“跟我来。”  
两人走进那家糖果店。马克对店主说：“您好，那个放在橱窗上的彩蛋，我也想要两个。可以定制吗？”  
那个时候卢卡斯看向橱窗的眼神被马克尽收眼底，看来他是理解为卢卡斯喜欢这种彩蛋了。  
店主在看到马克放在柜台上的那袋哐啷响的金币后，想起仓库里正好还存着两个备用的彩蛋。于是十几分钟后，马克收到了那两个彩蛋，分别用画笔勾勒着“L”和“M”。他把“M”放在卢卡斯的手心里，说：“拿着，姑且算是定情信物。从今以后你拥有我，我拥有你。复活节，是我们重新开始的第一天。”  
卢卡斯感到脸有些烫，于是把脸埋在领子里，轻轻“嗯”了一声，一声不吭地把马克拉到一处远离人烟的小树林。他靠在一棵树边，赧然得声如细丝：“要，要来吗？这次不是强迫，不是药物，不是惩罚，是……我自己的献身。”  
当猎物学会了主动诱惑，那便会让最冷静的猎人理智蒸发。  
马克咽了一口唾沫，急不可耐地解开了碍事的手拷，将卢卡斯拥入怀中。他脱去上衣有如孩童剥去糖纸那般兴奋，衣衫之下一览无余。他侵略过无数次的身躯还带着浅浅的鞭痕，即使把玩过多次也是足够引爆自己欲望的一根火线。  
由于是在野外，卢卡斯的兴奋蒙上一层羞耻变得更加诱人。马克对卢卡斯的敏感带已经了如指掌，毫不拖泥带水的精准攻势让他不得不迷足深陷，在马克的牵引下一次次达到巅峰，透支生命一般的痛苦与极乐。事毕后，马克的手指带着纵欢的余韵拂过卢卡斯微微隆起的血管，用低靡的嗓音说：“卢卡斯，你是我的。”  
“我是你的。”  
“从此天堂同行，地狱共往……呵，我敢打赌，我们肯定会下地狱的。”  
“呵，一起走吧。”  
“如果我要上前线，你要等我，知道……吗？”  
马克话音未落，就感到背后有一阵剧痛锥了进来。三刀，每一刀都刺入心脏。他迅速掏出手枪转身射击，看到的正是一个小时前给他们俩递气球的小丑，用血红油彩画出的上扬嘴角一直咧到耳后。  
“你是谁？”马克开始视线发黑，失血比他想象得还要迅速。以医生的经验判断，他如果再得不到救治，就只有死路一条了。  
“有人买了你的命，仅此而已。你恐怕没有机会上前线了。”  
“快走，这里交给我！”马克猛推了卢卡斯一把。然而卢卡斯用尽全力锁住了马克的喉咙，“不好意思，今天我说的每一句话都是假的。马克，去死吧。”  
都是假的。马克艰难地苦笑一声，自己何尝不是这样呢？一切的一切，不过是为了驯化卢卡斯而含情脉脉、花言巧语。是啊，这份感情从一开始就毫无真实可言。哪里有什么爱情，只是他想要他罢了。  
“晚安。”小丑的语气温柔得像哄孩子睡觉，手中匕首却死死地插进马克的胸口，与马克无谓挣扎的手角力着。马克想大声呼喊却叫不出声，萨里奇的刀柄整个锥了进去，就像钉在吸血鬼心脏上的桃木钉一样，刀刀见血，刀刀致命。  
直到马克咽下最后一口气，卢卡斯都没有松开锁喉的手。他把马克的尸体重重地摔在地上，自己也栽倒了下去，不得不用深呼吸平复自己的心绪。杀死马克抽离了他全身所有的力气。马克的血溅在卢卡斯的脸上、手上、身上，像是尽了最后的努力让他留在残破的自己身边，令他不自觉地作呕。  
噩梦终于结束了。  
小丑抹了一把脸，向卢卡斯伸出了手：“能看出气球上的摩尔斯电码，把马克·赛博特引来这里，您果然是个聪明人。啊，叫我萨里奇就行。乌尔里希找您已经很久了。”  
卢卡斯好不容易才站稳了身子。他胡乱套好衣服，一把扯下脖子上的项圈，狠狠地摔在马克的尸体上，脸色苍白、直冒冷汗。他在拷问部葬送自己同胞的时候，也没有这么脱力过。片刻沉默后，他问道：“乌尔里希他怎么样？”  
“他潜伏得很好。佩尔曼军官，我带您去咖啡馆清理一下吧。咖啡馆离这里不远。”萨里奇说。  
“不用。我从很久以前就想好了。”卢卡斯把马克送给自己的彩蛋放在他破裂的心脏上，再从血泊中拾起他的手枪，“告诉乌尔里希，我已经排除了对他的威胁。我以后也不能成为他的把柄。接下来的路，需要他自己走了。”  
马克侵入得太近了，近到他扭曲的心无情点燃了卢卡斯的情欲，将他的灵魂灼烧成崩坏的焦炭。那些床榻之间真切的触感让卢卡斯越发明晰，无论他自己是否保持清醒的头脑，这副躯壳已经变得耽溺于荒谬的肉欲。不能继续为军队奉献的他，扭曲已然烙入血脉。就像几十年前的帝国王储鲁道夫一样，也许用子弹给自己错误的人生画上句号，才是最好的结局。  
他从来都是冷冽到骨子里的军人，从来都是。在拷问部可以毫无负罪感地对同胞下手，对自己更是不留情面地狠心到极致。  
“冷静，佩尔曼军官！乌尔里希还在等你回去！”萨里奇紧张起来，试图找到缓解卢卡斯动作的话语。  
“呵，我已经回不去了，我这种人早就该……”然而卢卡斯将手枪抵上太阳穴，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
“佩尔曼军官！”  
“砰——”  
当真是，地狱共往啊。

马克，耶稣在今天复活是因为经历过钉刑，你我如果要重新开始——  
同样必有一死。


End file.
